Sur ta peau
by Kedralyn
Summary: Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu faire la grasse matinée, ce jour-là. POV Fili, Slash, Durincest.


**Petite fic homo-érotico-nanico-incestueuse sans prétention que je viens de pondre à l'instant dans un moment d'égarement. Toutes mes confuses. **

**Attention, lemon en vue mon capitaine!**

**oOo**

S'il y a bien une chose que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est de m'éveiller le matin à tes côtés. Te regarder dormir. Détailler tes lèvres entrouvertes, écouter le doux son de ta respiration. Oh, bien-sûr, tu baves parfois sur les draps, tu ne sens pas très bon non plus, mais j'imagine que moi aussi, je ne suis pas folichon au réveil.

J'aime tant te regarder. Pourtant, tu n'as rien de séduisant. Ce nez trop fin, ces oreilles trop petites, ce menton presque lisse, cette carrure digne d'un adolescent humain maigrichon… C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu es archer. Aucun nain assez sain d'esprit n'apprend le tir à l'arc par choix. Mon pauvre frère, tu as de quoi faire fuir n'importe quelle naine qui a eu la malchance de poser le regard sur toi…

Mais je te trouve beau, à ta façon. Ton regard me transperce. Ta voix m' envoûte. Il y a quelque chose de Thorin en toi… Tu es bien le digne fils de Dis.

Mais tu es si vilain, aux yeux des autres, que jamais tu ne trouveras de femme qui veuille bien de toi. Tu as pourtant tant à donner… Moi, je n'ai pas ces problèmes : j'ai confiance en moi, je sais que je suis le premier. Je sais aussi que je te porte ombrage. Et toi, tu n'as pas conscience de ta chance…

J'envie ton insouciance. Et au fond, toi, tu n'as que moi. C'est égoïste certes, mais j'en suis heureux. Personne ne me prendra mon petit frère.

Tu te réveilles lentement. Tes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire embrumé de sommeil, tes yeux s'ouvrent. Tu es laid et beau à la fois. Je n'ai qu 'une envie, c'est de glisser mes doigts dans tes cheveux emmêlés, déposer mes lèvres sur les tiennes, faire danser nos langues sur un rythme infernal.

Tu t'habitues lentement à la douce lumière de l'aube. Les rayons du soleil levant frappent ta chevelure sombre, miroitent sur ta peau nue, accentuent les angles de tes muscles en d'indécents ombrages. Tout en toi n'est qu' indécence. Ton visage délicat, presque féminin, est un appel à la luxure lancé à ma propre personne. La musculature fine que tu as développée en bandant l'arc accélère ma respiration un peu plus à chaque regard. Tu me donne honte, mais j'aime ça.

Tu tournes la tête dans ma direction, et plonges tes yeux dans les miens. Tu es encore à moitié endormi, mais je ressens déjà le désir dans ton regard brumeux. Les commissures de tes lèvres se soulèvent, tes yeux se plissent légèrement, puis tu enfouis ton visage dans l'oreiller.

Tu es beau. J'ai envie de toi. Je veux goûter le parfum salé de ta peau, m'emplir de ton odeur, t'entendre susurrer mon nom dans un gémissement. Je sais que je n'ai qu'un mot à dire, et je fais de toi ce que je veux. Je n'ai qu'à te le demander, et tu disparais sous la couverture. Je m'imagine déjà en train d'observer tes boucles brunes caresser mon bas-ventre, me délecter de ta langue aiguisée, agripper les draps de mes doigts au moment de la déflagration…

Je suppose que tu peux entendre les battements affolés de mon cœur, car tu sembles réagir comme je le voulais. Tu t'approches lentement…Ton sourire a quelque chose de dérangeant. Mahal, pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi sournois ? J'ai l'impression qu'il s'écoule une éternité silencieuse, à peine troublée par le doux bruissement des draps qui s'emmêlent autour de tes jambes.

Tu es contre moi. Je sens ta présence chaude contre ma peau, ton souffle tiède sur mon torse. Ton cœur bat vite. Je sais que tu me désires.

Tu relèves doucement la tête. Je sens tes lèvres se déposer sur ma gorge, ta langue effleurer chaque courbe des muscles de mon cou. Tu prononces quelques suaves paroles, que je n'arrive pas à interpréter. Je n'en suis plus capable. J'entends tout juste vaguement mon nom, suivit peut-être d'un « je t'aime ».

Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je t'aime et je te désire. Mes lèvres restent closes, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre ces mots pour les comprendre.

Ma main caresse ton dos. Je sens chaque poil de ton corps se redresser, ta peau frémir. Elle s'attarde le long de ton échine, s'égare sur tes hanches, disparaît entre nous deux. Tes yeux se ferment, tes lèvres s'entrouvrent. Tu gémis. Mais je veux te donner plus.

Je te repousse avec douceur, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face au regard surpris et déçu que tu m'adresses. Mais tu sembles vite comprendre, car tu t'allonges sur le dos, une main derrière la nuque. Tes yeux se ferment à nouveau, tu soupires d'aise. Tu vas profiter de ce moment, car tu sais que je m'occupe rarement de toi de la sorte. Tes lèvres esquissent un sourire. Ce même sourire qui affole tant mes sens.

Je monte sur toi. Tu es beau. Le soleil levant éclabousse ta drôle de frimousse de taches de lumière. Tu es beau et tu souris. Tes cheveux emmêlés sont étalés sur l'oreiller. J'ai envie de les toucher, de les peigner, de les tresser. J'aurai tout le temps pour ça plus tard.

Je me penche sur ta poitrine, et pique de baisers tes pectoraux qui se gonflent de plus en plus rapidement. Ma langue esquisse quelques obscurs dessins sur ta peau, souligne tes abdominaux saillants. J'aime tant ta saveur salée. Je me glisse entre tes jambes. J'embrasse les épais poils durs de ton bas-ventre quelques instants… Je sais que tu n'en peux plus d'attendre, que tu en meurs d'envie.

Patience, mon amour.

Tu pousses un premier gémissement au contact de ma bouche contre la douce et délicate peau de ton intimité. Ton corps se tend, tes doigts se glissent dans mes cheveux. Ton bassin ne tarde pas à bouger au rythme de mes lèvres. Tes gémissement se transforment en halètements…Je t'écoute, presque hypnotisé, et lève les yeux vers ton visage. Ta tête est basculée en arrière. Je ne distingue que la forme anguleuse de ton menton, ainsi que ta gorge qui se soulève en cadence. Tu baisses soudain la tête. Nos regards se croisent. Tu essayes d'articuler quelque chose, mais tu te mords les lèvres avant le premier mot. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Mais je n'en ai cure. Ta tête retombe en arrière, tu laisses échapper un cri.

Ton corps entier se crispe brusquement. Les spasmes de plaisir qui te secouent sont pour moi la plus belle des récompenses.

Tu te laisses retomber mollement dans les couvertures. Il me semble presque que ton cœur va bondir hors de ta poitrine. Je me relève, essuie d'un bout de tissu ma bouche maculée. Tu m'adresses un pauvre sourire encore enfiévré…

Tu rampes soudain jusqu'à moi. Maintenant, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.


End file.
